Halo : The Extinction
by MJOLNIR MARK X
Summary: The flood has spread throughout the universe. It has reached Earth. Now the few remaining UNSC and Covenant forces unwillingly unite to strugle against the unstoppable onslaught of Gravemind.
1. Chapter 1

**Halo : The Extinction**

by Mjolnir Mark X

**Chapter I: The Nightmare Zone**

* * *

"Screw this", thought Corporal Lewik as another plasma shot nearly missed his left ear. He turned the barrel of M41 light antiaircraft gun to the source of the attack, nervously shaking his head from one side to another.''Sergeant, we're surrounded!'' he shouted over his shoulder.  
"Yeah, no shitt!" a harsh voice answered.  
The 3-person military all-terrain vehicle M812-RV shook heavily, while narrowly maneuvering through the mazes of narrow streets.  
Bits of half melted and burning walls were scattered on the ground, which meant it was almost impossible to drive through even for a Warthog.  
He, Polaski and Sergant Johnson were on the run for nearly 3 hours, and it was nothing like a joy ride.

"Step on it soldier, or we're Dog Food!" Sergant barked in Polaski ear in his side seat.

His chewed his long ago gone out cigar in his mouth, and the grip on his assault rifle was rock hard. Both men couldn't really tell from the look of his superior officer, but it almost seemed that even Johnson started to look exhausted from non-stop runaway from their restless pursuers.A long roadblock was just ahead of the warthog and Polaski started to slow down.  
"Damn those sons-of-bitches", sweared Sergant Johnson, "move this junk-heap to the street on the left, NOW!"  
Just as Polaski wanted something to object, Sergeant turned around in his seat and opened fire with his 55mm armor piercing rounds.  
Lewik couldn't feel his arms from the constant firing, however he now saw the cannon to slowly overheat, and white vapor coming out of the 3 light-red glowing barrels.  
"Sarge!" he cried out, but couldn't hear even his own voice amid the sound of explosions and plasma shots. Sergant was busy shooting those vermins while Polaski was driving hell knows where.  
If driving was a term to describe the way they moved through nearly destroyed city blocks.  
He fired another round from the mighty chain gun. Fire blazed from the barrels once more, and then it happened.  
Time literally fell behind for Corporal Lewik as the cannon in his hands finally gave away and overheated. The constant yet so pleasant automatic roar of the weapon started to fade, leaving only the overwhelming sound of plasma shots and explosions of the war zone.

Hell, thought Lewik, watching the cannon barrels slowly spin, this war zone is MY home planet.  
Ever starting with battles outside human colonies, the Flood quickly learned to use the starships of their victims to expand in the galaxy, flooding every planet, every civilization and every life form that sustains enough bio-mass, with their sheer numbers and unnatural hunger for everything alive.And now they have finally found us here, like the Covenant did before, and it was only a matter of days until the Flood totally overwhelms their planet.  
Corporal face was pale, either from the dust particles or the terror that unfolded before him. The explosions drew even nearer and plasma shots made the air around him increasingly hot...  
As if wonder on 4 wheels the warthog suddenly disappeared from view, with a satisfactorily jump falling on a lower level road that was a part of what once was a highway. Lewik still couldn't believe of the sudden change of events, his trembling hands still holding tight the grip of the cannon.  
''Damn good work marine!'' Sergeant said easily, turning back to Polaski.  
Polaski, however, didn't answer or at least none answer was heard, he was just looking straight ahead, without even blinking once.  
The part of nearly collapsed highway tunnel seemed incredibly empty compared with the hell lose on the ground level, and only faint hum of Warthog engine could be heard.  
''Let's get outa here, sir'' Lewik slowly said to Sergant. Johnson carefully looked around the tunnel, as if searching for new foes and then eased himself: ''Check the Nav Comm if there's a place we can stay and call for EVAC''.  
He quickly took out a fresh magazine and fed it in his rifle. That was their first real stop after more than 3 hours of fighting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: No Less Than A Nightmare  
**

* * *

The building labeled 'L-211b' on the map was a half collapsed factory, however many parts seemed less effected by the surrounding chaos. The warthog stopped by a half open door with ruins lying around on the street. There was no evident sign of enemy movement.Inside the factory entrance nothing could be seen but darkness. This part of factory almost seemed deserted, but the three marines knew it might be only an illusion. They quickly jumped out of the Warthog and drew their weapons in unison. Together they slowly approached the metal door with their weapons ready and came to halt about 2 meters from the entrance.  
''Doesn't look right'', whispered Polaski with his pistol raised.  
Lewik quickly checked the map on his data pad.  
''Well this is the best bet in terms of extraction that we have, if you have a better way...''  
''Shut it!'', Johnson cut him, ''Don't wanna any of these slimy bastards stabbing in my back''.  
He then turned back at the half open door, ''we're going in!''  
With a deep sigh both men fallowed Sergant inside the half-dark interior of the Factory what could possibly have been a working place for thousands of people.  
"What are we actually searching for?'' asked Polaski with a strange note in his voice, while examining dark corners of the room with his pistol's flashlight.  
'We need to reach the third floor were hopefully we'll find a working com-station to call an Evac dropship. After that it would be best to retreat to the rooftops and sit tight', replied Lewik.  
'IF we find the station before the Flood finds us', Polaski said grimly.  
They slowly advanced to the center of the large room. Some odd machinery and metal crates were lying at both sides so that everything could be lurking behind them. With that in mind the marines slowly marched along the great hall with only faint flashlights illuminating the way before them. Sergant went first, after him was Polaski and Corporal Lewik was bringing the rear of the group.  
This place sucks, thought Polaski and turned the safety lock off on his pistol. The place seemed almost too empty to be uninhabited, even for those little parasites the Flood use to...  
Despite his weariness Sergant managed to keep himself alert to everything around him. Long ago had he learned to rely on his instincts that he earned in long years of fighting with both Covenant and the Flood.  
This time, however, his enemy was something more than just opposition, it was like an ancient, pure evil, raised from its centuries long sleep, that's only purpose is to destroy everything sentinent in the galaxy. The fact he survived up to this point against this 'Evil' was maybe nothing more than luck, but he believed that not.  
The incredible sense for trouble was the key to his survival, and just now everything screamed inside him to turn back and retreat, while he has the chance. But there is no choice for them, time is against them all.  
A faint howl echoed in the emptiness of the room and three marines freezed immediately. The source was hard to determine, but it almost seemed like coming from the room the came through before.  
'Damn' cursed Sergant silently.  
'We've got company', cried out Lewik, and leveled his rifle. He sent three shots in some direction, but Sergeant couldn't discern what Corporal was shooting. This, however, wasn't his problem for long, as some other shadow approached straight at him.  
'Get ready' Sergeant barked and fired his own rifle.  
Polaski was already busy shooting some Parasite creatures with his MP3d pistol. White light sparked and illuminated the dimly lit room as automatic weapons fired their rounds. A hideous flood combat-form appeared only three meters away from Johnson. He had already seen plenty of them on the Halo-construct, when they possessed marine and Covenant bodies. But now it was different. From the shreds of clothing the creature had on it could be clearly seen that it once was a human civilian, before the Flood took over his body. The horrifying look of those badly overdone bodies was so intense, that the mind itself struggled hard to remain sane in these encounters.  
The rifle in Johnson hands trembled as automatic 33 mm shots were fired at the creature before him. It took almost 16 shoots to slow it down, but not completely. Johnson carefully aimed at the center of the hideous mass and squeezed the trigger again. Some fouled parts of the already dead body flew in every direction and unknown liquid poured out of the deep holes in the creatures body as it fell over on the floor and finally stopped moving.  
'We need to get moving', he cried back at he marines, 'save the ammo, aim only for the closest ones'.  
The marines nodded and started moving further away from the carnage.  
The ammo counter on Corporal Lewik's assault rifle was quickly reaching its zero mark. While retreating to the stair room of the building, the flood forms followed close on their tracks, and more were joining in. Lewik aimed for the closest body and shot a round in its 'face'.  
The flood form growled and increased its pace, willing to reach Corporal faster.  
'Eat this!' he shouted and fired another round. This time the creature fell over, dead. About three dozens small parasites appeared in its place. The assault rifles mini display in Lewik's hands finally showed '00' - empty.  
He turned around and sprinted up the stairs. Polaski was already fighting alongside Sergant some monsters ahead.  
Everywhere more creatures could be seen crawling out of shadows, pouring out of creaks in the walls and went shafts.

The nightmare was only beginning...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III: The Greatest Enemy**

Green light illuminated the doorway, showing some machinery at the far side of the walls. However many shadows still remained, and lurking there was something so menacing none living mind could withstand, something so alien for this living world. Already were the creatures awake and they waited, for they sensed something alive and most importantly - a sentinent mind, and their endless hunger for it rose.

The three marines fought their way through the dimly lit corridors of the facility like a small boat fights off the high waves of an ocean.  
No one was seriously injured, hovever Polaski was already showing first signs of panic.  
'Are we there yet?', he asked wearily and closely aimed for a sluggish looking carrier-form.  
With a whop it exploded and sent dozens of small tentacled parsites in the air. Lewik fired some shots and quickly consulted his data pad. 'Map shematics shows the NAV-station around that corner'.  
He pointed out with two fingers the direction ahead of them and held back his rifle.  
'Damn you boy, we're not on a picnic here, you hear! ' said Johnson.  
He turned to call back Polaski, but just as he opened his mouth, he saw something unusual. Polaski was holding his handgun with a trembling hand, but no shots left the barrel of his weapon. With a terrified expression on his face he looked straight ahead. Just before him slowly moved a figure.  
At first, Sergant coulnd't tell what was so familiar on that mutated beign, untill he realized, it was one of Polaski's former troops.  
His squad was part of some-kind of Spec OP troops on an important mission, but they crash landed in the nearly destroyed city ruins . According to Polaski, their squad attempted to escape, but was later ambushed by the flood. That was about three hours ago, when his squad stumbled on Polaski's remaing troops. Many were already dead, when his men found them. Nearly all of Sergants own men were killed during the action, but eventually they managed to escape on a warthog. Polaski was the sole survivor of his mysterious assignment.  
'I recognize him', with a trembling voice said Polsaki , ' this one's Bob'. He turned his pistol, but could't force to fire a single shot.  
'Shoot that bastard already', barked Johnson.  
The ex-troop was now only a meter away from the stunned Polaski, when a barrage of fire came on the savage creature. It gave a horrible sound and fell over.  
'Move!', cried Lewik while hastily trying to reload his weapon. As if poured a cold water in face, Polaski came to himself.  
Both men turned and run for the doorway, however Polaski hesitated. He walked to the corpse of his dead buddy and searched for something.  
'God damn, what the hell your doing?' asked the Sergant. Another monster came in to view. Both Johnson and Lewik opened fire in unison. Polaski suddenly stoped whatever he was doing and started to move backwards, firing back at the advancing parasites with his pistol.  
He quickly joined both marines and together they left the room and the carnage behind.

The doors loudly slamed shut.'This should hold them off for a while' said Lewik with a grimm expression on his face. It was miracle enough that Lewik still held together, and Sergant knew he was one of his best men. But this war had just too many dead heroes.'Where is the NAV-computer?' asked Sergant, scanning the room for new foes.  
'All clear over here', reported Polaski with a deep exhalation on the other side of the room .  
The room had a great window at the opposite side of the room, that showed the chaos that was upon the city. Burning buildings were everywhere. Somewhere at the horizon faint explosions could be seen.  
But most importanly, the reason for them going through the hell itself to get here was also present - a corner with hi-tech comm-equipment, powerfull enough to reach even a spaceship in high orbit around earth.  
'Is this thing still working?', asked Polaski nervously. Lewik sat on one of the operator's seats.  
'Let's check it out' , he said. The blackness on the screens suddenly flared to life and long lines of various symbols appeared. On the main display an area map could be seen, indicating the nearest comm stations.  
'Look like we are lucky', said Lewik quickly typing in commands, ' nearest comm-stations in this sector are destroyed or inactive, so we're all on the go!'  
His comments were interrupted as a sudden bang bended the heavy metal door of the comm-room.  
'What was that?' , Polaski wanted to know.  
Sergeant was standing nervously behing Lewik, twitching his rifle in his hands.  
'Make it quick,' he ordered Corporal and turned to the door.  
'Already doing necessary procedures to establish uplink with nearest UNSC working comm-station. There was a pause as he adjusted the frequency of the stations hi-tec machinery. 'Filtering signal'...  
His face suddenly turned pale.  
'Sir, you need to hear this', he turned on the loadspeakers.  
At first nothing could be heard but static, when suddenly the sound cleared enough to discern the encrypted message. '...many...need to evac the personal. Outer defenses has been overun.. . Emergency bombing procudure initiated...Can't hold any longer...Request reinfor...'  
The signal suddenly went dead, leaving nothing but static.  
'Sir', Lewik whispered, 'the transmission was cut from the source and it constantly repeats the signal'. He paused, then added, ' it came from Fort Carlson, about 4 hours ago'.  
Sergeant's shoulders fell down slighty. 'Sweet Lord, our base has been overrun just after we left...'  
Now it was Polaski who finnaly lost his nerve.  
'Jesus, we'll never get outa here alive, were doomed, Man!' Then he hissed to himself,  
'shoulda armed those nukes when we had the chance, damn it...  
' What the hell your talking about!', the Segeant suddenly turned to Polaski.  
'You wanted to bomb this place? And with it , maybe the whole Western hemisphere?'.  
Another blow came on the door, along with squeaking sound of scratching metal. Faint hissing and roaring could be heard.  
'You think we had any choice after we saw the massacre that was set upon Earth. If we don't annihilate their invasion now, there will be no one left to protect. Already they have taken over half of our planet...'  
'Shut up you son of a bitch' , Sergeant sharply interrupted him. The muzzle of his rifle slightly angled towards Polaski.  
'You don't have any idea what would happen after you arm these nukes, do you? We would only destroy what we tryed to protect so many years of fighting'. Sergant shaked his head slowly. 'I never thought that in the end the humanity would turn out to be the gratest enemy of themselves'.  
He lowered his sight for a monemt as if remembering something. Polaski slightly steped back to the other side of the room, trying to win some distance between him and Sergeant . A sudden bang along the door and the walls set him jump a bit. Lewik sat motionless by the comm-control with his eyes fixed on Polaski. Sergant seemed to ignore the sounds outside the room. He raised his eyes an set them firmly on Polaski. Sergant started to walk slowly towards him.  
'So, who are you, anyway?' with a low tone and suspiciousness in his voice he asked. Polaski turned mum, gazing straight at the Sergant. Sweat could be seen pouring on his forehead.  
'The team you were with on that spec-operation, what was their assignment ?' continued Sergant.  
It seemed the nerves of Polaski suddenly gave away and he cried out loudly: 'I'm a bomb specialist, ONI section five, ID31176, oh god damn it. All that doens't matter now, their all dead anyway. Dead, you hear, the Flood took them all, after we tryed to ignite the bomb. As if sensing something those bastards ambushed us, and destroyed our only chance to stop them. But at least I have recovered the codes for the bomb, poor Bob...'after that Polasi fell down on his knees.  
Sergant stoped right before him. He wanted to say something about Halo, what was it's terrible secret and why it was built. He wanted to tell him what little he knew about the highly advanced civilization named Forerunners, that once ruled the galaxy, but how even they were forced to activate Halos and destroy all sentinent life in the galaxy in order to stop the Flood, and what most likely led to their own ultimate destruction...'

A suden radio transmission broke the silence.  
A female voice could be heard in the cracking radio tranmission '... copy. I repeat any stranded USNC personal, please respond...'  
Lewik immediately turned over to the control panel and started hastily typing in commands for the console.  
'I copy that unknow-1, please indentify youself, over.'  
'This is Pelican dropship K-199, on route to cruiser 'Remorse and Confession'. We picked your tracking signal abour 5 kilometres off your current position, over.'  
Lewik turned to face Sergant, with a tired smile on his face. 'Sarge, we..'  
But Johnson quickly cut him.'Hold it marine, we ain't home yet.' He taped response button on the control panel.  
'This is Sergeant Avery Johnson, our division has been overrun by the Flood with extreme loses and we need immediate extraction on our position.' He paused then added, 'Fort Carlson has been destroyed about three hours ago, over'.

There was silence, then some sinthizatet, clear and cheerful female voice spoke, 'Is that really you Sergeant ? This is Cortana, don't worry, we're helping. Master Chief is on his way!'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV: It Gets Brutal**

Obscure sounds could be heard behind the sealed door of the comm-room.  
Blow after blow the door became more unstable, and it was the only thing that kept the flood from their intended prey.  
Polaski leaned against an overturned table; the look of him was dead tired.  
'So we just sit tight until reinforcements arrive...' , he said as if speaking to himself. Lewik sat in his place at the comm station, lost in thoughts. Sergeant Johnson shifted on his legs uneasy. To him it was extremely against his nature to stay in one place, especially when the enemy so close. But the enemy outnumbered them many times, and anything could be behind that door...

Suddenly the lights went dead. All the computers and comm-equipment turned off almost immediately after. Lewik typed some keys on his panel and then turned to Sergeant.  
'Now what!' he asked indifferently. Pitch blackness was everywhere, with only ugly sounds coming out of the corridor close by. Sergeant turned his weapons flashlight on.  
'Well, we've got two options: Sit here and wait for death or we could try to retreat all the way to the rooftops, where our transport awaits'. 'Yeah, and what about them?' with panic in his voice said Polaski, pointing at the door.  
'God damn Polaski, you said you're with ONI, didn't you? Then stop acting like a fool and we'll get outa here in one piece', said the Sergeant to Polaski. He then turned to face both soldiers.  
'Cover me while I try to open that door!' he ordered.  
Both Polaski and Lewik acknowledged and run at the opposite sides of the room, weapons aimed for the door. Sergeant quickly sprinted for the door, with a M9 HE-DP grenade primed in his hand. With the other hand he triggered the emergency door release mechanism. With an effort the door opened, slowly revealing the darkness behind it. Some shadows could be seen lurking there.

'Fire in the hole' Johnson yelled and tossed the grenade in the corridor. A loud bang came after two heartbeats, echoing along the length of the corridor. Smoke rose from the door opening. There was a moment of silence as the marines waited for counterblow, but it didn't come. 'Let's move!' Sergeant cried out finally.  
Already the time was slipping away from three desperate marines, who fought impossible odds for normal human beings. There was just too many, and Sergeant Johnson knew that. The Flood wasn't the intelligent type of enemy, however what the lacked in brainpower they made up with their sheer numbers. Many other flood creatures were drawn to the scent of living beings, all what they wanted was their extermination.  
Johnson was well aware of that too, when he, along with the other two men, fought wave after wave of restless Flood attackers. They needed to reach the rooftops, at all cost, no matter the odds. Some of the flood combat forms were carrying pistols and even plasma rifles, what made the situation even worse. While escaping, Sgt. Johnson and Polaski fired short, controlled bursts, and closest pursuers were knocked off their feet. However another set of monsters appeared in their place, recklessly following them through narrow passages to the final set of stairs.  
Polaski fired another shot with his M6D pistol. 'Faster!', he cried at the other two, then turned to run up the stairs. Sergeant's ammo counter dwindled, while he constantly covered the parasites with hail of bullets. He helped Lewik to bring the nearest monsters down, after that he too started to run. They were nearly there.

The roof access hatch slammed open with white dust coming from the opening, as three men climbed up on the roof. Sweet was falling from their dirty faces and their combat uniforms were partly teared to shreds. The three held their breath when they beheld the vision that unfolded before them. What they saw from the rooftops could not be described in any means, so terrible was the sight of destruction that had fallen on the city. Nothing but burning ruins could be seen, black smoke rising high in the dawning red colored sky. There was nothing else there. No dropship or other aircraft.The marines made a tight cluster in the center of the roof. They knew that nothing could now stop the Flood, it was here, their last stand will take place. They didn't have to wait long. The Flood was already coming from every direction, horrible mutated forms with only sense for killing and destroying everything in their path. The three men opened fire in unison. Corporal Lewik knew from the start that they were only buying some time until the inevitable happens. The Flood didn't take any prisoners, no exceptions, and they were simply too many to fight them. He saw them pouring out of the holes and hatches, climbing up the walls like possessed. They wanted him. But they won't get me easy, he thought.  
'Fire!' Sarge cried out and aimed his rifle.  
'They're freaking too many!' Lewik heard Polaski answering from behind. He didn't dare to turn, the Flood were simply too close.  
His hands trembling, Lewik opened fire from his rifle. The closest monsters were ripped apart from the penetrating bullets, deep bullet holes covering their combat forms. The others, however, continued their advance towards the marines. Thousands small balloon - like parasites raced towards them, extending their sharp tentacles. They fired and fired, until their ammo depleted and were forced to reload.  
A roaring large Combat form appeared in front of Polaski. He cried out something and raised his sidearm against his attacker. Three shots left the barrel of Polaski weapon, but the large monster was still standing, and Polaski started to retreat backwards.  
Johnson already spotted the imminent danger and turned his assault file, when a sudden blow knocked him off his feet. He felt hot pain stabbing in his left side, but he still managed to hold his weapon.  
'Polaski!' he cried out, but it was already too late.  
While Polaski panicky tried to reload his pistol, the hideous monster was already upon him. With a growl it raised its long tentacle arm and struck the marine. The blow was so strong, that it ripped poor marines head off. Blood spouted on the roof and the lifeless body fell on the ground.  
'Sarge!' Lewik cried out and fired a round. A hideous looking creature fell next to Johnson, lifeless. Sergeant tried to get on his feet, fingering his rifle, but the pain was overwhelming. Lewik sprinted next to Sergeant, covering him.  
'You're all dead' he yelled, firing his last rounds from the riffle. Blood and bits of various body parts were flying aside him. The ammo counter on Lewiks weapon finally showed '00'.  
He felt cold horror creeping upon him and his limbs became stiff like paralyzed. They were finished.

With a long jump the flood combat forms reached them, extending their long tentacle arms at them.  
However, a sudden blast struck the nearest monster, shredding it to bits of fouled tissue and bone. Afterwards another fell from the invisible bolt of incredible force. Other Flood forms silently stood around the remaining marines like frozen and looked in the sky.  
Lewik managed to turn his aching neck at the direction of the shots just as a half ton of heavy armor fell on the ground, leaving deep cracks on the roofs ground. White steam could be seen hissing from the ports in various places of the armor, as the internal systems compensated the fall.  
At the first sight the stranger looked almost as alien as the Flood itself. However closest inspection showed it was still a human being.  
The color of the armor the stranger wore was dark green, it covered nearly all his body parts and his face was well hidden behind the golden visor of his helmet. In his arms he held two smoking pistols.  
Suddenly Sergeant got up on his feet and yelled: 'Glad to see you chief!'  
The stranger then slowly rose up to his full stunning 2 m height and turned his visor at the marines.  
'Move!', the newcomer said. After that the newcomer raised both his arms and fired the pistols simolusenty at the monsters, slowly advancing towards them.  
Lewik had never seen a Spartan before. Despite the loud publications made by UNSC high command in order to raise the overall morale of UNSC controlled colonies, he never had any chance to see them in action. The war was simply too devastating even for those highly trained soldiers, too many of them were already dead trying to win this war.  
'Come on!' Sergeant barked at Lewik, and turned around. Corporal quickly came to himself when he heard the familiar roar of a Pelican dropship engines. He raised his head up again. The Pelican was already slowly approaching the nearest safe spot on the roof, the on-board weapons, however, were all mum.  
Lewik got hold of his rifle and followed Johnson. He quickly watched over his shoulder. The Spartan was right behind them, slowly following them, while shooting at attacking Flood at extreme distances. Like a machine, he fought the enemy with extreme efficiency and precision. The nearest Flood - combat form still managed to launch a strike at him, however the hit only reflected against Spartan's personal shields. He immediately faced the attacker and punched it with enormous force. The Flood-form flew three meters away, where it hit the nearby wall.  
The Pelican landed safely one meter off the ground, just as the marines reached the extraction place.  
'Let's hit them hard' Sergeant barked and with Lewik they opened fire. Small fragment of limbs, rotten tissue and some liquid fluid flew high in the air as the Flood was caught in crossfire. The Spartan quickly reached the Pelican, and all three safely boarded the Pelican dropship. After the last passenger got onboard, the Pelican immediately rose high up in the sky, its engines screaming with life. Johnson managed to peer outside from the closing access hatch of the Pelican to get hold of the last sight of hundreds of Flood-forms standing on the factory ruins, and then the gray clouds finally hid everything out of sight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V: Deepest fear**

Vice-admiral Zuka-Ruamee was standing motionless on observation deck in his 3.5 km long battle cruiser 'Remorse and Confession'. Along the slippery purple color of its hull was a long line of plasma turrets, all fully charged and aimed at he ruined city below. Pride of the Covenant Capital class battleships, 'Remorse and confession' was also one of its last kind.  
The war with the Flood turned out to be a disaster for the Alliance, thought Zuka. His shiny golden armor reflection could be seen in the 3 m thick observation window.Even the 'truce' with human coalition couldn't stop the onslaught of the Flood infestation. It seems that Graveminds plan has worked out pretty well indeed...  
Zuka mandibles parted as he grimaced his face in disgust. That miserable vermin, using him like some kind of tool to achieve his own agendas...His thoughts were interrupted as his second-in-command lieutenant came in.  
He bowed slightly - 'Your Excellency, Demons dropship is approaching. It seems he had recovered the relict we need for our cause.'  
'Very well, send banshees to escort them to the launch bays', Zuka Ruamee ordered without turning to face the lieutenant.  
The lieutenant bowed once more and left the observation deck. With a hiss the doors behind Zuka fell together. Zuka-Ruamee didn't trust that human, not yet at least, and not after what he has done to the Alliance...

The sleek silhouette of a covenant battle cruiser slowly emerged from the mist that covered the sky above the city. Thin straight line of purple light could be seen along its long hull, where the most fearful weapons of Covenant arsenal were taking their place. The human dropship moved steadily towards it, barely seen in the thick twilight mist. The darkening city was laying in complete silence below. It was a strange experience for Sergeant Johnson to fly for cover to the least place he ever wanted. And more because those bastards were directly aiming fully charged cannons at them, ready to blast them to bits. However he knew the Alliance was weakened after numerous civil wars, and it needed desperately every help it can get in war against the Flood.

The internal wars splited the Alliance in two major forces. One of the sides held what Covenant worshiped as Prophets with their guards Brutes, along with most loyal Jackals and Drones. The Prophets declared an open war against everything that opposed their will and what they referred as 'heretics'. The other side was led by those proclaimed as 'heretic' Elites, supported by lesser races called Hunters and Grunts. This new opposition eventually grew greater in strength by breaking many ideals made by the former Alliance and forged a truce with the remaining UNSC forces in order to hinder further Food spreading.  
With war on two fronts, they weren't in the best position, but at least the Flood has no intention on leaving either side alive.

The pain still filled Johnson's tired mind. The pressure was immense in the last few hours for him and his men. He lost many exceptional men this day, and none of them he was able to save. Even Polaski could have been saved, and he definitely held valuable information from his last mission. Johnson held up his aching head. His sight went slowly all the way through the internal passenger bay, which was outfitted more differently, probably for use in spec-op missions. His gaze wandered along the reinforced walls until he met the tired gaze of Corporal Lewik. He nodded slightly to him and Johnson answered the same. It was a wonder all right, that they survived, for even against those odds they somehow managed to make it to the Evac until Chief dragged their little asses from there. But what really surprised Johnson was Lewik action back there; it was only recently he managed to grasp the real performance of this boy. He noted to himself to later check Lewik's personal data. Sergeant then became aware of Master Chief's conversation with Cortana.

'I still haven't completed the whole analysis on the object, I'll need some powerfull scaning equipment for this.'  
'Understood. We'll find something as soon as we get the chance,' Chief replyed.  
'We're nearly there', Cortana's calm voice announced, then she lowered her tone a bit and added: ''A squadron of Banshees are approaching on intercept course"  
''Just escort,'' said Chief shortly, and turned over to the small window near him.  
Johnson didn't like that news at all, not even a bit.  
Somehow he felt uneasiness rising inside him again, as their small Pelican dropship with no considerable weaponry on board made its final approach to the Covenant battle cruiser. The small human vehicle was now tightly between three banshee single-pilot craft. Together they disappeared under the massive hull of the alien spaceship.


End file.
